


Zero Requiem: A Bright New Future for All

by CaseyKat09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I've had this stuck in my head for days, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Zero Requiem, SuzaLelu reunion, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09
Summary: A fix-it fic for the ending of R2Lelouch turns over in his opulent bed. Not something he chose for himself, but something that he thought was necessary to retain his image as the “Demon Emperor”“Your Majesty”Ah, there he was.Lelouch’s only friend. The one who promised to kill him when the time was right and followed through. The one who became Zero in his place, as redemption and.... as punishment.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Zero Requiem: A Bright New Future for All

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been obsessed with this ship for the last week and decided to write something floofy and angst-free (kind of) to make myself feel better. I may write more, but as of right now, this is a one-shot just to get the idea out of my head.

It had been two years since Zero Requiem.

Since Lelouch’s “death”. 

He would be the first to admit, when he woke up after being stabbed in the gut with Suz...No, Zero’s sword, he was infuriated. Rage consumed his every cell. 

_ It wasn’t fair _

_Why did _**_he_** _get to survive when people like Shirley and Euphie, genuinely good people, were long dead and buried?_

Lelouch had to acknowledge one simple truth of the matter: no matter how much he wished to go back to the days when it was just Nunnally, Suzaku, and him, there was no time machine to take them back. No magic spell that was going to fix all the damage he’d inflicted on the three of them and upon the world. No delete button that could fix the errors he made. Maybe….Maybe this was his atonement. 

Euphemia.   
  
Shirley

Kallen

Nunnally

Even poor misguided Rolo. 

They were all doomed from the second they decided to care about him. 

Lelouch turns over in his opulent bed. Not something he chose for himself, but something that he thought was necessary to retain his image as the “Demon Emperor” 

“Your Majesty” 

Ah, there he was. 

Lelouch’s only friend. The one who promised to kill him when the time was right and followed through. The one who became Zero in his place, as redemption and as punishment. 

“Come on in, Zero...No, Kururugi Suzaku… And please don’t call me that. I’m dead, remember?.” 

Suzaku bowes, almost mockingly, and closes the door as he comes in and sit on the bed where Lelouch lies.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Suzaku askes. 

Lelouch nods once. Thought spinning in his head, creating plans and countermeasures for the days to come. 

“....Hell of a thing…. To come back here after you supposedly died.” Suzaku muses. “Makes a weird kind of sense. No one would expect you here.” 

“I had to see…. Had to make sure everything was going according to plan otherwise everything was pointless.” 

Suzaku nods and sighes. Lelouch arches a brow. 

“Are you ever going to take off your helmet? As someone who has spent a considerable amount of time in it, I know first hand how stuffy it can be.” 

“.....Better not.” 

“Suzaku, it’s safe here. There are no cameras, it’s just me.” Leleouch coaxes. 

Suzaku hesitates for one more second before he nods and take off the helmet. Lelouch lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It had been so long since he’d seen Suzaku’s face. His steady green eyes, messy brown hair… 

“Better?” Lelouch asks. 

“.....Much.” 

“So ...Aren't you going to ask?” 

“Ask what?”

“About C.C” 

“....Ah. Her. No, I was assuming that she was the smarter of the two of you and decided to stay away” 

Lelouch makes a mock wounded sound, the corners of Suzaku’s mouth twitching in amusement.

“You know her well. She said I was an idiot for coming here...But I… I had to see…” 

“Nunnally misses you, of course.” Suzaku offers . “Her advisors tell her that it’s a mistake but… you know Nunnally. She’s almost as stubborn as you.” 

Lelouch laughs and shakes his head. 

“So… I was surprised to hear from someone who was supposed to be dead.” Suzaku begins. Lelouch covers his face in an uncharacteristic moment of embarrassment.

“Yes, well…..When I woke up, I was also surprised to be alive…. And then I realized that once again my father has taken something precious to me. My ability to die.” 

Suzaku’s green eyes widen. He was never as dumb as he pretended to be, one reason Lelouch was in constant state of frustration with the Japanese boy. 

“Charles….The Emperor….He gave you….” Suzaku’s sentence sputtered out, as if he was afraid to finish the sentence. 

“His code. Yes, that’s right. So now I’m effectively immortal. Fuck that bastard.” Lelouch curses. “He got off too easy.” 

“.....I’m sorry, Lelouch.” Suzaku whispers. He reaches over as if to touch him, but stops and changes his mind. Lelouch grabs his retreating hand and Suzaku gasps as if he’s been burned. 

“You’re….You’re actually here…..This isn’t….” 

“Suzaku?”

Tears start rolling down Suzaku’s face. Lelouch turns around on the bed so they’re facing each other. 

“I really thought…..This was a dream…. I thought I made up this whole thing…” Suzaku whimpers. “I thought I killed my best friend. Just one more sin to add to the list.” 

Lelouch’s lips curve in a smile. 

“I mean, if you want to be technical, you did. Neither of us were anticipating on one last Fuck You from good old Dad.” Lelouch wipes Suzaku’s tears with his thumb, and flushes when Suzaku leans into his touch. 

“Lelouch…. I…”

Lelouch touches Suzaku’s lips with his index finger, silencing him. 

“I know, Suzaku. I know you didn’t want to do it, but it was the only way to ensure Nunnally’s rule would be a just and gentle one. And hey, it worked out didn’t it?” 

“But you didn’t know it would… You were going to make me…. Lelouch, how  _ could  _ you?” 

Lelouch gives Suzaku a sad, tired smile. 

“At one point will you realize, I wonder, that there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to ensure my sister’s happiness and safety?” 

“But what about yours?!” Suzaku asks angrily. “Why can’t you learn to be just a little selfish and…” Suzaku cuts himself off, choosing instead to bury his face in Lelouch’s chest. 

“Huh…. I wonder…. Could it be that you actually do care about me? Truly? After everything I did?” Lelouch muses, running his hand through Suzaku’s soft brown hair. 

Suzaku snaps up, almost glaring at Lelouch. He makes a sort of growling noise of frustration deep in his throat (and holy shit, it affect Lelouch much more than he remembered) as he throws his legs over the Demon Emperor to straddle him. Suzaku pins Lelouch, firmly grasping his forearms. 

“Of course I do, you idiot…. There were times ...Times I wish I could’ve stopped loving you, After Euphie…. I didn’t think I could hate anyone more than you, turns out I was wrong. I hated both of us, but myself the most for…. I don’t know...Not seeing it.”

Lelouch’s eyes widened. 

“You...Still?”

Suzaku flicked Lelouch’s nose playfully. 

“Always, you dumbass.” 

“....Me too, Suzaku.” Lelouch whispers. “Me too…. I wish… I wish I was more deserving of this. Of you. The people I’ve killed….” 

Suzaku silenced Leleouch with a kiss to the left corner of his mouth than the other. 

“Say it properly.” 

“You first.” 

They both blinked at their demands and laughed softly. 

“I love you, Kururgi Suzaku, Zero, Former Knight of the Round. My first and last friend.” 

“I love you Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch vi Britannia, Zero, The Demon Emperor. My first and last friend.” 

Lelouch laughs softly. 

He gently shoves Suzaku off of him, ignoring his questioning look. He stretches. 

“Well? C.C is waiting for us. You know how she is when you keep her waiting.” 

“.....Us? I thought ...” 

“I think it’s about time both of us start truly living, don’t you?” 

“......Yes, my lord.” 

Lelouch groans and rolls his eyes. 

“Please stop.” 

“But you love it.” 

Lelouch’s violet eyes soften. 

“I do.” 

He offers a hand to Suzaku. An opportunity for a different future, one not filled with blood and hate, but with love and friendship. 

Suzaku takes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! If you liked it, be sure to let me know! There's not enough fanfiction for this fandom, and I would be happy to write more! :)


End file.
